


You Set Me Free

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV of Ginny. Ginny has been feeling weird around Luna lately. Luna is the only one who can make Ginny feel free from the pressures of the constant war with Voldemort. One shot fic to Michelle Branch's You Set Me Free. Song not mine. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Set Me Free

You Set Me Free

"Luna!" I screeched, running down the steps. She turned around where she stood and I ran into her. We both tumbled down the last three steps. Luna stood up and offered me her hand to help me. "Thank you," I said, accepting her hand.

The moment our hands touched, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not a bad feeling, just a weird feeling. I shrugged it off.

 __

 _Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

Luna nodded dreamily and picked up her fallen wand. "Did you want something, Ginny?" Luna asked while sticking her wand behind her ear.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could explain the Charms assignment. I wasn't really paying attention," I confessed.

"Of course, Ginny. Shall we go to the rock by the lake? It seems so much quieter there."

I nodded and we walked to the lake together. __

 _No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

We sat on the rock together and I explained what I didn't understand.

"No, it's more of a wave and less of a jab. Try again," Luna instructed as she stood up and walked in front of me to give a demonstration.

I complied and gently waved my wand. A wreath of flowers exploded over Luna's head. "Luna! I'm so sorry! My mind must have wandered! I'm not even sure what spell that was!" I was stuttering apologies.

Luna merely stared back and smiled. "Why are you apologizing?"

I looked at Luna. There were petals scattered throughout her dirty-blond hair and the setting sun caught her hair just right making her glow. She looked so beautiful. I caught myself wanting to lean in and kiss her. I slid off the rock, scooted forward and sat in the dirt so that I was closer to her.

 __

 _'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

Luna walked around me and I wondered where she was going. I planned on following her, but I decided that maybe I should think about what was going on with me and my hormones.

I closed my eyes and pictured Luna again, wondering what was wrong with me. I suddenly had wanted to kiss a girl. I found myself wondering what her kiss would have tasted like.

 __

 _There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless_

I felt someone lean over my head and I felt a tumult of hair cascade onto my arms. Before I could open my eyes, I felt lips on mine.

When my mystery kisser pulled away, I opened my eyes. I was startled to find Luna Lovegood looking back at me.

"You're upside down," Luna giggled. I laughed as well and I leaned forward for another kiss.

 __

 _You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark_

It just all felt so right. I wondered why she and I hadn't coupled up earlier. I knew that if this happiness was to intensify, I would have to commit myself to her fully.

I stood and grabbed her hand to pull her up. We began the walk back to the castle and I liked her arm in mine.

 __

 _'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her as we began to walk back to the castle.

"I thought you would never ask," was her dreamy response.

"Will you…" I began.

"Of course," she answered.

"I haven't even asked a question yet!" I laughed.

"That would be my answer regardless of the question," she declared.

"Be there for support when I tell Harry?" I asked.

She brought my hand to her mouth and kissed it.

 __

 _When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you_

"Harry!" I called as I entered the common room with Luna. "Harry!"

Harry ran down the stairs of his dormitory and pulled me into an embrace. He kissed me and, for the first time, I did not kiss back. He pulled away, "What's wrong, Ginny?"

I stepped back. "Harry, I want to break up. I don't love you. I love Luna."

His face fell and I could see the shock and anger.

I felt Luna entwine her fingers in mine and my strength was bolstered.

 __

 _'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

"Harry, please try to understand." I began. "These are uncertain times and she, despite the overwhelming darkness, makes me feel," I squeezed her hand tighter and I felt her other hand close on mine, "truly free."


End file.
